


On A Summer Day

by aeonwrites



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Geralt has feelings, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Soft Boys, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, how do i even tag, literally just jaskier braiding geralts hair, no beta we burn like Cintra, our boys being soft because they deserve it, redemption for the season finale, they kiss, this is pretty gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonwrites/pseuds/aeonwrites
Summary: It's summer, there are no contracts. So Jaskier and Geralt rest for a while.Jaskier is bored and annoys Geralt until he finally agrees to have his hair braided.Super short little drabble based on a tweet I saw.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 173





	On A Summer Day

The sun was beaming down on the small clearing in the woods. Geralt meditated in his usual silent and grumpy witcher manner, while Jaskier laid in a field of dandelions, letting the sun shine on his face.

"Geraaaaaalt...", he whined, dragging out the a. As usual the witcher only hummed in response, not even opening his eyes. The bard sat up, squinting in the sunlight.

"Let me braid your hair", he said.

"Fuck off, bard", Geralt grumbled, still not looking at him. But Jaskier wasn't about to give up, nope. He had wanted to feel the witcher's hair for a long time now; had wanted to brush it and tie it in a messy bun after every fight, but he had controlled himself. So far. But seeing the rays of light glittering in Geralt's hair was the last straw.

"Pleaseeeeeeeee", he pleaded, doing his best to make his voice sound like a whiny little kid. He heard Geralt sigh, and a triumphant smile spread on his face, as the witcher mumbled out a reluctant "Fine...". 

"Yes!", he said with excitement, pumping his fist in the air. He scooted over to the other man and took out the more than worn down hair tie, that usually kept the half-up-half-down hairstyle more or less in place. 

With gentle hands Jaskier started to untangle all the knots in Geralt’s hair. The bard let out a little chuckle, when he heard the content hum coming from the witcher’s lips. 

Geralts was just as surprised as Jaskier at how much he enjoyed this. Feeling the bard running his slender fingers through his hair, careful as to not pull on any strands, and then the gentle, almost massaging tug as Jaskier put the hair into a braid. 

Occasionally Geralt could feel one hand leaving his hair, only to return a few seconds later to firmly secure a flower into the elaborate braid. The sun was still shining down on both of them, but there was a warmth spreading through Geralt’s chest that had nothing to do with the weather. It was unfamiliar, but he did not mind at all. 

The bard was constantly chatting away, talking about nothing and everything at the same time. He talked about his visits to court, how he would braid the hair of princesses, how he had secretly braided Roach’s mane, when he couldn’t sleep one night. He talked about his time at Oxenfurt, his siblings, the people he met on his journey alone. For once, Geralt did not tell him to shut up, instead he enjoyed listening to the bard; the words almost like a gentle song in his ears.

Geralt felt the bard’s hands coming to a sudden halt. 

“I’m glad I’m not alone any more”, Jaskier whispered more to himself than anything else. The witcher hummed in response, but still did not say a word. The silence lasted a few seconds, before his hands started moving again and the bard’s cheery voice filled the space around them again. 

The sun was already low on the horizon when Jaskier jumped up.

“Done!”, he exclaimed, excited like a child. Geralt slowly rose to his feet, smiling inwardly at the bard. “Oh Geralt, you look so pretty!”, he giggled, flexing his fingers. The witcher smirked slightly and grunted in surprise when he suddenly felt Jaskier’s soft lips on his own. Much to his own surprise, he did not mind it, and again the same warm feeling returned to his heart.

But as quickly as it came, it was gone again. Jaskier gasped audibly, hands over his mouth.

“Fuck, Geralt. I’m so sorry, I did not mean to, oh fuck,...I..I’m just gonna….go..yeah, right, that’s what I’ll do”, he stammered, turning around to walk away. Geralt could almost feel the bard’s too fast beating heart. Quickly he reached out to grab Jaskier’s delicate wrist. Everything about that damn bard was delicate, he realised now.

“Wait”, he growled, firmer than he had intended to, cursing himself when he saw the bard flinch. He turned the other man around, so that he had to face him, but Jaskier refused to look him in the eyes, the ground beneath his feet seemed to be extremely fascinating. Careful and gentler than he had ever been, the witcher put two fingers under the bard’s chin, tilting his head up. Jaskier did not fight him in any way, now looking directly at him; cornflower blue eyes gazing into golden irises. 

“Do it again”, Geralt demanded, his voice quiet and thoughtful. Jaskier opened his mouth to say something, but the witcher shut him up, before a word could leave his throat, closing the gap between their lips again.

The warmth returned to his heart, when he felt Jaskier’s smile on his own. He wrapped his muscular arms around the bard, feeling the smaller man relax in his grip. This unfamiliar, yet welcome, feeling spread throughout his body, as Jaskier slowly snaked his arms around the witcher’s neck.

And Geralt still did not know what that feeling in his heart, his head, hi entire body was- but if he had to name it, he would call it love.


End file.
